


You Pick

by shell



Series: Plan of Care [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, More Joy Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You pick." Phil's voice was firm, and his hand was moving comfortingly up and down Clint's spine. "Anything you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Pick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).



> Written for More Joy Day for Highlander_II, who said, "you pick." Beta thanks to Reinventweather.

"You pick." Phil's voice was firm, and his hand was moving comfortingly up and down Clint's spine. "Anything you want."

Clint didn't know why he was so freaked out. It was Clint's birthday in two weeks, and Phil wanted to do something special for him, so he'd asked Clint what he wanted. It wasn't like he was going to judge whatever activity Clint picked. Phil loved him. 

Phil also wasn't going to bring up the fact that Clint didn't have a lot of good birthday memories to help him decide what to do. Clint appreciated that, he did, but it wasn't helping him figure out an appropriate answer to "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"How about this," Phil said after it was clear Clint wasn't going to say anything. "I'll come up with a few options, and you can pick from those."

"That would be good," Clint said gratefully. 

"You have to promise me you'll tell me if you think all of my suggestions are lame," Phil said, like that would ever happen. "Or if you think of something you'd rather do."

"I promise," Clint said, and forgot about it all in favor of dragging Phil into the bedroom to have his wicked way with him.

Having his wicked way with Phil some more would be more than enough for his birthday, and he said so once they'd gotten their breath back. 

"Oh, I think we can do better than that," Phil said, looking at him thoughtfully. Clint just shrugged and cuddled in closer, because he was pretty sure that nothing could be better than spending time with Phil.

A few days later, Phil came over to Clint's apartment with his laptop. He had tabs open on his browser, everything from a trip to an amusement park (which reminded Clint too much of the circus) to going to New York to see plays on Broadway (plays he was going to have to _pick from,_ which indicated to Clint that Phil didn't really get how hard this was for Clint). 

They looked through all the tabs, and Clint tried to work up some special enthusiasm for one of them, but he knew Phil could tell it wasn't working. "I'm sorry," he said, because for fuck's sake, Phil was trying to do something really _nice_ for him; the least he could do was pick something. It wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy spending time with Phil no matter what they did, even if they were doing it walking down a midway that smelled too much of cotton candy and popcorn. 

"Hey, no, no need for that," Phil said, kissing him softly. "I actually had one more idea, but I can try to come up with some others if you don't like it."

"What is it?" Clint asked, determined that he'd say yes no matter what it was.

"I thought we could go up to the cottage. We could drive up in Lola, just the two of us. It's a little warmer now--the lake'll still be really cold, but we can at least walk on the beach, even if we don't go swimming. We might find some fossils, or we could do touristy stuff if you want, like play miniature golf or something. I know you didn't grow up going there like I did--"

"That doesn't matter," Clint interrupted him. "It sounds perfect, Phil. I'd love that. I'd love to spend my birthday with you up at the cottage." He wasn't lying--he couldn't imagine a better way to celebrate another year of his life than with his favorite person in Phil's favorite place.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me either at [my fannish tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shellumbo) or [my pro writing tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sbyzmcpherson). Or you can follow either on Twitter: @shellumbo or @sbyzmcpherson. Or both!


End file.
